


Take You Down

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Club, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've found who I want to play with," he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Down

"You're sure that we can leave if I'm not comfortable?" Rodney said once again as they approached the door to the small club.

"Of course," John said. Then, deciding that that wasn't good enough, he stopped and turned to face Rodney head on. "If you don't want to do this, just tell me. I don't want you doing this just because I asked you to."

"No, no, it's fine," Rodney said, but he still seemed more than a little nervous.

John reached up, wrapping his fingers in Rodney's baby-fine hair, pulling him into a kiss. He opened Rodney's mouth with his tongue, swiping inside and tangling with Rodney's. He only pulled back when Rodney was breathless. "Don't lie to me, Rodney. Don't say it's fine if it isn't. Now, do you want to go?"

Rodney nodded, still licking his lips.

"Okay, let's go," he said, releasing Rodney's hair and taking his hand once again. He'd thought about collaring Rodney, just for tonight, but had decided that it wouldn't be fair to Rodney on his first trip to such a club. If he decided to stay with John, he wanted it to be Rodney's choice. He'd tried to explain it to Rodney - that he could play with anyone who caught his eye - but he wasn't sure that Rodney had understood it.

They arrived at the door to the club. Looking over at Rodney, giving him one last out, John pulled out his wallet and paid their cover charge. "Welcome to Enclave, " the bouncer said.

The door swung open, admitting them into a completely different world.

The club was dark and foggy, with the distinctive smell of fog machines. But there were lights on the stage, which were the first thing to catch the eye as they came in. The one on the right was currently empty, but the one on the left was occupied by a young woman, who was busily flogging a much larger man.

As they made their way through the club to the bar, John glanced sideways at Rodney. He was looking around, wide-eyed in fascination. Here there was a man using a single-tail. There was a strap being used by a woman who would make Teyla look large. Most everyone was dressed in leather or fetish gear, and John knew that Rodney felt a little out of place in his jeans and t-shirt. To John, though, it was so unusual to see Rodney in civvies that it was as good as fetish-wear.

They found the bar, and Rodney ordered a beer. Deciding that he wanted to keep a clear head, John decided that it would be better to stick with club soda, even though that earned him a puzzled look from Rodney. Turning so that his back was to the bar, John surveyed the room. There was a group of subs over to one side of the room, eyeing him and Rodney. There had been a time when he would have been interested, but these days, all he wanted was Rodney.

But as he looked around, he caught the eye of more than one top, who looked him over with interest before turning their attention to Rodney. At least one of them turned back to John, clearly asking a question with his eyes. _Is he yours?_

 _Do you see a collar?_ John answered with a nod and smirk.

Message was clearly received as the guy moved in, stepping up to the bar on the other side of Rodney. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

Not wanting to influence Rodney's answer, John stepped away, looking for a table where he could set down his drink. He was a little surprised when Rodney followed - the guy had been _hot_. Rodney pulled up a chair and sat, leaning in close to John. "Do you want me to leave you alone so that you can pick someone up?" Rodney asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"What? No!" John hadn't meant to give him that message. "I just thought I'd let you see what you could do. You're a free agent tonight, Rodney. Do what makes you happy."

"Really?" Rodney said doubtfully.

"Really," John said, even as his stomach sank into his shoes.

Rodney grinned at him, and slipped off his chair, sinking to his knees next to John. When John didn't immediately respond, Rodney nudged at him with his head, like a cat demanding to be petted. "I've found who I want to play with," he said.

John swallowed roughly. He hadn't been so surprised in a long time. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Rodney said with a smile and duck of his head that was positively endearing, not that John would ever admit that.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed Rodney's lips gently, accepting his submission like the gift that it was. "Come back up here, finish your beer."

Rodney nodded and stood, pulling his chair closer. Picking up the Molson, he took a sip. "Do you see anything you find interesting?" John asked as Rodney looked around the room. "Any toys in particular that you want to play with?"

He didn't answer right away, so John stayed quiet as Rodney continued to look around, giving him time. Then Rodney pointed across the room, blushing a little in the dim light. "I've always wanted to try one of those," he said, pointing at the [swing](http://www.extremerestraints.com/4-point-sling-stand_467.html).

"Good choice," John said, draining his club soda. "Finish your beer and let's go see if we can use it."

Rodney took another deep drink and then set his beer down with a decisive clink. Standing, the two of them made their way over to the swing, which was unoccupied, luckily enough. John grabbed a couple of saniwipes and wiped it down, then turned to look at Rodney. "Take 'em off," he ordered.

It took a second for Rodney to obey, which John allowed him. Then he toed off his sneakers and reached down to unbutton his fly. "Come on," John urged him on. "I want everyone to see who I get to play with."

"Isn't that the other way around?" Rodney asked even as his pants started to slide down his hips. Nodding towards the subs on the side of the room, he said, "You've got a whole gang of willing people over there."

John grabbed Rodney by the hair and pulled, tipping back Rodney's head further than was comfortable. "And I'm here with you. Don't forget that," he said, kissing Rodney hard.

Once Rodney was finally naked, he held the swing steady as Rodney climbed on. He waited until Rodney was securely situated before moving around him, fastening the cuffs that were built into each arm. By the time he was done, Rodney was fastened securely and unable to move. Every time that Rodney did so much as take a deep breath, the swing swung slightly.

"You okay?" John asked, noting that Rodney's breathing was a little labored and that he kept glancing at the small audience that they had acquired. John knew they weren't looking at him, but rather at Rodney, who was so hot like this.

"Yeah - just embarrassed."

John ran a finger up the length of Rodney's dick, watching as it rose into the touch. "You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about," he said. "Would it be easier if I blindfolded you?"

Rodney shook his head. "Need to be able to see you."

"Okay then. Just relax." Without giving Rodney a chance to object, he stepped into the space between his spread legs and bent down so that he could take the head of Rodney's dick into his mouth. Sucking lightly, he ran his tongue around the edge of his cock, tasting the salty slickness of Rodney's precome.

He had a grip on Rodney's hips, which was a good thing, because Rodney thrashed wildly as John moved down his cock, taking more, taking it deeper. He continued to suck and lick until Rodney groaned and relaxed into the grip of the swing, as if he realized he couldn't do anything to change what John was doing.

Only then did John pull away, causing Rodney to moan weakly. "Oh, don't stop."

"Do you really think you're going to be allowed to come that easily?" John asked, smirking down at Rodney.

"I can hope?"

"You can, but they're only going to be dashed," he said. "You'll come with me inside you."

"Is that - is that allowed here?"

"We have to play safe, but yeah, it's allowed. Now just relax, okay? You can't get away, you can't do anything but stay here and _feel_." Rodney looked at John for a long moment, before nodding. The tension in his muscles bled out, leaving him relaxed in the swing, and John smiled a little. Without giving up his spot between Rodney's legs, he started touching. He was deliberately random, a hand to Rodney's thigh here, a brush of his thumb over a nipple there.

By the time he finally touched Rodney's cock again, Rodney was moaning and hunching his hips, trying to deepen the contact. The only response John could make to that was to take his hand away, so he did. Rodney cried out. "No, please, please, I'll be good. _Please_."

John chuckled at Rodney's impassioned pleading, but didn't put his hand back. "You know the rules, Rodney. No moving unless I tell you can. So, how should I punish you?"

"I - I don't know," Rodney said. The breathlessness in his voice, the way that he squirmed ever so slightly in the swing, told John that Rodney was pretty much out of his head. He'd gone down fast for him, and John wasn't completely certain that he trusted it. But on the other hand, this was a new experience for Rodney, being watched like this, and that probably pushed him faster than normal.

Stepping back a little, he landed a soft slap to the tender flesh of Rodney's inner thigh. Rodney jerked a little and whimpered, which only encouraged John to do it again to the other side. Over and over again he slapped, till the skin was pink shading into red, and John knew that it was going to be murder for Rodney to put his pants back on. Only then did John stop. By then, Rodney was whimpering softly, pleading for John. "Don't stop. Feels so good, hurts so good. Love it, love _you_."

"I know you do," John leaned forward to whisper so that Rodney could hear him. "I know you love me."

Rodney pried open eyes that were red-rimmed and a little wet. He didn't say anything, meeting John's eyes defiantly. Love just wasn't a word that they used.

"And I do, too," John added, unable to actually say it, but hoping that Rodney would know he meant it. From the sudden look of happiness on Rodney's face, he did, but he didn't ask John what he meant, or to repeat himself, things that Nancy had done.

Instead he inched his legs further apart as if in invitation. The look in his eyes was one of affection and need, and John decided that the need was the more important thing to address. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, knowing the answer would be "Yes."

Rodney didn't disappoint. "Of course I want to be fucked. It's the only way I'm going to get to come, right?"

"Be nice, Rodney," John said, grinning. "I don't have to let you come at all."

He watched as Rodney swallowed hard, clearly fighting back more smart-ass words.

"Sorry. Yes, please fuck me," Rodney said. It wasn't the begging of a few minutes earlier, but John knew he could get that back relatively easily. Turning to the small table next to the swing, he grabbed some single serving packets of lube and a condom. He sat the lube on Rodney's stomach and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the hole in his briefs. He breathed a sigh of relief as it was released into the open air. He hadn't even realized how badly it was being bent in his pants. Quickly rolling the condom down his length, he smiled up at Rodney, who had his head lifted as if he wanted to watch.

Picking up one of the packets, he twisted it open. It had a small nozzle, and he slid it into Rodney's hole, squeezing it to empty it deep in Rodney's ass. A second followed, because Rodney liked fucking to be slick, and far too often they didn't take the time for lube, too frantic to be together.

Opening the third, he used about half the tube to slick his cock. The other half he squeezed out on his fingers, holding them up so Rodney could see without having to strain his neck. Without asking if Rodney was ready - he'd either be ready or he'd safeword - John slid two fingers in, deep and hard.

Rodney gasped, his body tightening against the invasion. But he didn't tell John to stop, and the deep breaths that he took had the effect of relaxing him quickly enough. "Oh, god," he breathed out. John took that as encouragement and started to finger fuck Rodney, hard enough that the swing started to move. "Going to fuck you," he murmured, just loud enough for Rodney to hear. "Going to stand right here and slide into your tight little hole, and rock the swing till you're fucking yourself on my dick," he said, fingers moving steadily in and out as Rodney moaned and shifted slightly.

When the tight muscle had started to relax, John pulled his fingers out. One last stroke of his own cock, to make sure that the lube was still wet, and then he stepped forward, pressing his cock against the entrance of Rodney's body. "Going to fuck you now," he said, pulling the swing towards him and impaling Rodney on his cock.

Rodney cried out at the sudden invasion, but this time there was no tensing, no trying to get away. Instead, he pressed up towards John, trying to take him deeper, faster. John wrapped his hands in the chains that supported him, giving a little push and then pull, rocking the swing so that Rodney slid up his cock and then back again. Rodney cried out again as the swing moved, and then it was the age-old dance of the two of them together.

John found that he didn't even have to move. All he had to do was stand there. With miniscule movements of his wrists, the swing moved, fucking Rodney onto John. The sensation was intense, overwhelming, and John loved every second of it.

There was pleasure writ large on Rodney's face, as John's cock slid in and out of Rodney's hole. Releasing the chains on one side, he dropped his hand to Rodney's nipple, pinching and twisting it slightly, loving the sounds that Rodney started to make. "Good, Rodney?" he asked.

Rodney nodded, biting at his lip, his eyes closed in pleasure. John knew he was getting lost in that place where all that existed was the sensation that John gave him. Nothing else mattered - not the audience, not the fact that they were in public. Just the sensation of his cock sliding in and out, and his fingers on Rodney's nipple.

He started twisting his hips, targeting the small point of pleasure inside Rodney. Rodney gave a hoarse shout, hips hunching as he tried to move the swing, tried to speed John's strokes. Taking mercy on him, John started to pump faster and harder. Both of them were sweating, and the little sounds that Rodney was making were making John want to do nothing but fuck till he came.

And what the hell. He could if he wanted to. But that wouldn't be fun for Rodney, and that was important too. So he released Rodney's nipple, and dropped his hand to his cock, stripping it ruthlessly. "Go ahead, Rodney. Come for me."

Rodney gave another harsh cry, but John could tell that he was having trouble cresting the wave of pleasure he was riding. He tightened his hand, and leaned forward so he could lower his voice. "They're watching you, Rodney. They want to see you shoot all over yourself. Give it up and I'll come on you. You know how much you like it when I shoot all over you. Mark you so you smell like me for hours."

He had to fight back a smile when Rodney's eyes flew open at that. That only lasted a second before they slammed shut again, his cock twitching in John's fist as he came, striping his belly and chest.

True to his word, John fucked Rodney through his orgasm, then pulled out. It only took a second to get the condom off, and then he started to jerk his cock, hard and fast. Rodney's eyes were open again, and he'd lifted his head so he could see John jerk himself off.

John's orgasm, which he'd been holding off, slammed into him like a freight train, and the only thing that kept him from collapsing was the grip he had on the chains on the swing. It was a near thing, though. When he thought his knees would bear his weight, he cautiously shifted, letting go of the swing.

Rodney was a mess, come all the way up to his neck, but what mattered was the way that he looked completely blissed out. John reached out and started to rub some of the come on his belly into his skin. "Next time we're in private, I'm going to come on your face."

Rodney's cock, which had looked down for the count, twitched, and John grinned. "Like that, do you?"

Opening his eyes, Rodney looked up at him insolently. "You know I do. But first, maybe some help getting out of this thing?" he asked, rattling the chains holding him in the swing.

John nodded and stepped around the swing till he could unfasten Rodney's wrists. Carefully, he helped him climb out, and held him up when he seemed a little shaky on his feet. John looked around to realize that they still had their audience, but when it became clear that there wasn't anything else to watch, it melted away.

As soon as Rodney seemed stable, John stepped away to grab a wet cloth to clean Rodney up. He was amused to note that Rodney did a cursory job of it. When he shot a curious look at him, Rodney said, blushing, "I want to smell like you at least a little longer."

The statement did funny things to the pit of John's stomach, but he hid his face till he had it under control, concentrating on tucking himself away. Rodney started to pick up his clothes, and John wanted to say, "Don't get dressed." But he knew that Rodney wouldn't understand. Hell, he wasn't sure he did. Instead he turned his attention to helping him get dressed.

They returned to their table, and the waitress brought them a couple of beers. "You two looked good up there," she said. "Been together a long time?"

John started to shake his head - they hadn't been together but six months - except that Rodney had said, "Yeah. We've been partners for five years."

And he realized that it was true. They had been, even before they started sleeping together. So he tipped his beer at her, and said, "Here's to many, many more."


End file.
